


路灯和风和红舞鞋

by leafvan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院, 名侦探学院 | Detective College (TV)
Genre: M/M, 周峻纬/齐思钧 - Freeform, 童话故事, 纬钧 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvan/pseuds/leafvan
Summary: 今天齐思钧享受的是难得的夜风。
Relationships: 齐思钧/周峻纬
Kudos: 9





	路灯和风和红舞鞋

齐思钧走在深夜里。

他已经很久没有像现在这样平静轻松地走在路灯下了。齐思钧一边踩着自己的影子，一边用手去触摸风。他看着路灯长长的影子，心想，如果周峻纬被恶毒巫婆诅咒，大概就会变成一架路灯。又瘦，又高，最闪亮的部分是脑袋，他这么想着，不由得轻轻笑起来。

齐思钧今天心情很好。实际上他每天心情都很好。他是很会从平庸生活中寻找快乐的人，雷雨天他会享受热茶和小毯子，艳阳天他会享受树荫和冰激凌，忙碌的日子也不忘预定新餐厅，哪怕只停留一个晚上，也绝不能放过当地的特色菜。

今天他享受的是难得的夜风。

他最近真的太忙了，飞机隆隆的轰鸣纠缠在他生活中。他总会偷偷想，托尼·斯塔克肯定清闲得很，那克拉克·肯特会有多忙呢？记者和主持人好像差不多，他出外勤的时候会坐飞机还是自己飞去呢？如果坐飞机的话，他超出人类几倍的听觉真的不会被飞机轰鸣声震聋吗？

今天他终于不必着急地订早上六点钟的航班飞走了，齐思钧呼吸都变得轻快了。他悠闲地在空旷的道路上跳着走，影子也开心地陪他蹦蹦跳跳，清凉的风掠过他的脸颊，他伸出手指想去牵——

然后他牵到了一只温暖干燥的手。

齐思钧抬起头，弯着眼睛笑着，转头去看周峻纬。

“干什么啊，你把风吓跑了！”齐思钧带着笑意凶周峻纬。

周峻纬也在笑着，把齐思钧的手握得更紧了些。

“那说明风想要牵手的意愿不如我坚定。”

齐思钧没话讲了，他也觉得周峻纬说得很有道理，只好不甘心地沉默着，离周峻纬更近了些。

夜风、路灯、周峻纬，齐思钧一边走一边晃着两人牵在一起的手，心想，如果巫婆真的把周峻纬变成了一架路灯，他也会愿意在这样美好的晚上去吻他的。

这样想着，他忍不住把自己刚刚的幻想说给周峻纬听。

“我刚刚想，如果你受到了巫婆的诅咒，应该会变成一架路灯。”

周峻纬有点意外，问他为什么。

齐思钧指着路灯给他看：“你自己看啊，特别像你我觉得，又瘦又高……”说到这里齐思钧不再继续了，他觉得后面的话说出来有点怪。

“……而且脑子灵光？”周峻纬顺着他的话猜测。

齐思钧闻声不由得瞪大眼睛看他：“你怎么知道！你是不是在我脑子里装了监控！”

周峻纬做了个“没办法我就是这么聪明”的表情，反问他：“那你呢？你会变成什么？”

齐思钧立刻被问住了，他开始思索。一把餐匙？一架飞机？钢铁侠的盔甲？剧场的字幕屏？撒贝宁手中的麦克风？或者……

“……刚刚那阵风？”

“一阵风？”周峻纬再次感到意外，他回过头来认真地盯着齐思钧，似乎想从他脸上看出一篇课文那么长的解释。

其实齐思钧自己也解释不清，因为这个答案并不是他深思熟虑的结果。他只是像每一次在舞台上的随性发挥那样，在无数闪念中随意抓住了一个，然后讲出来。至于之后是要再升华还是找补，那都是下一秒的事了。

因此他这一次的升华开始了：

“对啊，就是风，”他又开始下意识地用空闲的左手在胸口比划一些没人明白的手势，“风多好啊，自由自在的，想去哪儿就去哪儿，不用坐飞机，还凉快。”

“听上去很好，但你说这是巫婆的诅咒而不是祝福。”周峻纬严谨地指出。

齐思钧愣了一下，于是这一次的找补也开始了：

“但是风也不那么好啊，它是透明的，散的，没有实体，不能吃好吃的；而且永远都在飞，不能停下，”说到这里又有一个闪念被齐思钧抓住，“对对，不能停下！就像那个童话故事，《红舞鞋》！一直跳舞，不能停下，这总算诅咒了吧！”

他说完以后得意地看着周峻纬，还捏捏他的手指：“怎么样？”

周峻纬笑着看他：“不错不错，说得很有道理。而且听上去也给我们两个摆脱诅咒提供了可操作性非常强的方法。”

“嗯？这怎么说？”齐思钧自己还没有往解开诅咒这方面想过。

“我只要站在原地，等一阵风给我一个真爱之吻就可以了，对吧？”

周峻纬狡黠地笑着，向齐思钧的方向凑了过来。


End file.
